


Out of Nowhere

by transfixme_quite



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: Charlie expresses his feelings in a random drug hazed outburst, and Dennis has to figure out what is going on.





	Out of Nowhere

"You know, I really like you, man." Charlie's words were slurred, and Dennis knew he was high. He broke his own thought process to turn his attention to Charlie fully for the first time that evening. Charlie's face was not muddied with stains, so Dennis figured Charlie had probably gotten into the turpentine again, and for a moment he wondered where the can was.

"Yeah, I like you too, buddy." Dennis said with a smile, giving Charlie a pat on the back, and a little rub to go with it. 

"Yeah but it's not fair you know? Cause like we grew up together but like we didn't know, you know? How could we have. It doesn't... we didn't know man." Charlie rambled, and made Dennis scrunch his nose in confusion.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I like you and you like me but like we can't pursue it because of the incense!" Charlie was getting too hyped up, and now Dennis wished he knew where that turpentine was for an entirely different reason. He couldn't get up and look for it now, though, so he did the next best thing and moved closer to Charlie.

"Charlie, whoa man, calm down. What's wrong?" He asked, and put an arm around Charlie. Charlie pulled away.

"The incense, because of Frank!! It's Frank's fault! I know he won't admit it but look at him! We're practically twins! Short, troll like, we love the sewer, we love all the same things, you know, he's crazy like I am, not all methodical like you. And like even if Frank weren't an issue, there's still like no chance because I'm like so beneath you man." Charlie rushed without taking a breath, his voice getting louder with every word.

"God dammit, Charlie." Dennis sighed, finally understanding what was going on. Sort of. "Frank might be your biological father, but he is not mine. He was just married to my mother. You and I are not related, Charlie! How many times ...and how is it that you know the word 'methodical' but not 'incest'?!" Dennis was exasperated. But he made his way over to Charlie anyway.

"We're really not related?" Charlie asked, eyes shifty. He almost looked afraid of what the relief of that knowledge would do.

"We're really not." Dennis laughed, and again, reached out to touch Charlie. Charlie didn't back away this time. "And, buddy. You're my best friend. Your position in life could never change that." Dennis would never admit Charlie wasn't actually beneath him, but this was the closest he'd probably ever get.

"It's not enough." Charlie said, and Dennis was taken aback.

"What is going on?" Dennis asked, concerned, confused, and growing irritated.

"You! Haven't you been listening?? Where's the duster, maybe you'll get it then." Charlie began to scramble and Dennis grabbed him by both shoulders to still him. Charlie swatted Dennis' hands away from him, and before Dennis could react, Charlie grabbed Dennis by the neck and kissed him hard. 

Charlie tasted like gasoline (Dennis had been wrong) and cat food and it was horrible. But his lips and beard were soft, and the intensity in the kiss made Dennis' heart race. Charlie pulled away like he was ripping off a bandaid and left Dennis wobbling in his wake.

"That..." Dennis tried to catch his breath. "...was disgusting." Charlie's face dropped, almost resigned, and so he did not see Dennis close the distance between them until he'd wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist, bringing him flush and dipping down for another, deeper kiss.

Several moments passed them by before they broke the kiss simultaneously. Dennis stared into Charlie's eyes, his throat felt dry, and his heart rate had only increased. Charlie laughed nervously, and Dennis responded with a casual smirk that did little to hide his nerves.

"Maybe you huffed too much, huh?" Charlie said, still laughing. Dennis let go, slowly and carefully. 

"I didn't have any actually. I might need to now. This... this is going to change everything. Why did you wait so long to tell me? And why did you tell me now, of all times?" Dennis put his hands on his hips, after gesturing with them to punctuate his words.

"Wha...? All the reasons I said! All of that! And Mac! And Dee!" Charlie was frantic again. "And I don't know why now. Because we're alone waiting for Mac and Frank to get back with the movie and when are we ever alone and not doing anything? There's always something going on and if there isn't we aren't hanging out. We don't hang out dude."

Dennis looked away, a glimmer of shame washed over him. He was right. They never did hang out just to do it. But they'd always had such fun together, just the two of them, like time just stopped.

"Let's change that." Dennis finally looked up and responded. "There's a lot of reasons we don't hang out and none of them are because I don't like you. And we don't need to discuss them right now either. But we need to make a pact. You and me, buddy, no one else. I have my monthly dinners with Mac. You and I need something. Something good."

"Something good." Charlie slurred again, his high coming back to him in a wave. Dennis smiled and wrapped an arm around Charlie.

"Tomorrow, we'll figure it out tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this two years ago and have been apprehensive to post but I got a shove of confidence today from a very lovely fellow charden shipper so here we are.


End file.
